My Name is Scourge
by themightytigerstar
Summary: Scourge watched Riah bask in the sun. She looked so happy and it would be so easy to join her... Scourge looked at his paws and immediately hardened. His claws were covered in blood and they always would be.
1. Chapter 1

Scourge watched Riah bask in the sunlight. She was so happy. He was almost tempted to join her. It would be so easy… He looked down at his paws and immediately hardened. His paws were stained in blood… and they always would be. Set in the Darkest Hour.

My Name is Scourge

By: themightytigerstar

**AN: Hey, here's a disclaimer: I do not own the warriors. I only own Riah. Oh and btw just as a warning this story has some sadness in it so if you like, hate tragedy then consider finding something else to read. Thank you! **

Tiny shrunk away from Ruby's fierce gaze.

"And do you know what happens to unwanted kittens?" She growled. "They get thrown in the river." Tiny's world spun. He couldn't swim! He would drown! Suddenly his dream changed and he looked into Tigerpaw's merciless eyes. His sharp fangs sunk into Tiny's soft kit fur. Tiny screamed and suddenly he was awake, lying under the dumpster. He breathed deeply to calm himself flexing his tooth-covered claws. _My name is Scourge. I rule the Twolegplace. I am big. I am strong. I show no mercy. _He repeated those words. He'd found that was a simple way to give him strength after his nightmares. He cursed the dreams under his breath. He hated that they could torment him but they had no neck for him to slash his claws through. That's why he hated things like dreams and sickness and weather. He had no control.

"Scourge?" A frightened voice came from outside.

"What?" he snarled.

"I-I brought your breakfast."

Scourge peered out to see a brown she-cat holding a mouse. He thought her name might be Chestnut but he wasn't sure and he didn't care enough to find out. He considered killing her to make himself feel better but she was expecting kits. But then again did he care? No. But still, he would spare her. He wasn't that upset and he might need her for a later purpose, perhaps if his nightmares got worse.

"Leave it there." He hissed. "And next time bring something bigger or your kits will spill from your belly all to soon."

"Yes, Scourge." Chestnut finished quickly and scampered away as fast as her pregnant belly would let her.

"Week," Scourge muttered and pulled the mouse under the dumpster. The meal was tasteless and dull. Scourge slunk out from under the dumpster and stretched his short legs. There was another thing he hated, growth, you couldn't control how much you got of it. Other wise why would he be so small? He would have forcedhis body to grow bigger if he could. Scourge shook off the thought. _I am _big. He told himself. Soon he was slinking through Twolegplace, every cat cowering beneath his icy stare. He felt smug happiness seeing his cats shake like leaves. He was powerful. He walked far out of his territory, nearing the forest.

"Come out, come out Tigerpaw. Scourge is here," he hisses under his breath, glaring into the trees. He wasn't afraid of Tigerpaw anymore and someday he _would _kill him. He was certain. For several minutes he stood there, rigid, his eyes icy cold. Then he turned around to walk away but paused, glancing over his shoulder "Don't worry, I'll be back." he growled and stalked away.

The bushes swayed ominously around Scourge as he walked home, creating a dramatic effect as if this were a mother's tale told to her kits. He was the evil villain returning to his lair. But this time there wouldn't be a hero waited to ambush him. And if there was, he'd slaughter them.

"I'm hungry," he growled as he approached. The nearest cat nudged the shrew he was eating towards him. Scourge took it back to the dumpster, a savage beast as he ripped it apart, his blue eyes glowing in the darkness. When he was done he turned his back to the world shutting it out for his sleep. But in the quiet of his den he was left to the raw terror of his mind. Fear of dreams returning filled him and he glanced over his shoulder. He snarled at himself, _weak. _He hardened. _My name is Scourge. I rule the Twolegplace. I am big. I am strong. I show no mercy. _Scourge closed his eye and embraced sleep angrily. But deep somewhere inside himself he could feel his fear living on.

Scourge sat, glaring into the forest. "You know, Tigerpaw, it's rude to keep a cat waiting." He flexed his long, tooth covered claws. "I am ready to _kill you_." Bushes rustled to his left and he felt excitement flare in his eyes. Could it possibly be him? Had his moment come? But it wasn't. Of course. A she-cat stood where Tigerpaw should, green eyes shining in golden fur. He rose to his paws to kill her but she spoke before he could raise a claw.

"His name is Tigerstar now."

"You know him?" Scourge screeched. He lunged forward his claws outstretched. Time slowed and he saw her, fear danced on the edges of her eyes but she remained calm. Scourge suddenly thought of something. What if she was the key to getting to Tigerpaw? She knew him… at the last moment he sheathed his claws.

"Who are you?" he snarled in her face. His small paws pinned her and his eyes burned into hers.

"My name's Riah," she mewed.

"Do you know Tigerpaw?"

"Not directly, but I know who Tigerstar is."

"Do you know where he's at?"

"Yes."

"So tell me!" he let his claws prick her fur.

"No."

"Yes!" he let his claws slide further.

"I need something from you Scourge."

"What?"

"Oh, just something…"

"Tell me!" his claws slid further.

"Why don't you get off me and I'll take you somewhere more comfortable?"

"Just tell me!" His claws were almost all the way out now, a little father and they'd kill.

" Not until we're somewhere better…it's so drab here…" she looked around in disgust. _Kill her! _But Scourge knew he couldn't. He needed her knowledge and he couldn't scare it out of her. He'd never encountered someone like her. He was in the dark, he couldn't threaten her with anything important. Why didn't she value her life? He didn't know her family… he hated her. She thought she could just appear and boss him around!

"I will kill you!"

"Go ahead…" She looked scared but her words stayed the same.

"Just tell me where he is!"

"No."

"Then take me there." he growled. She smiled and a memory flashed in his mind. Tiny pawed at the food the Twoleg had put down. He nibbled it and jumped back, surprised at it's taste. He heard a laugh behind him and looked around to see his mother smiling at him. Not Ruby's smug smile or Socks's bitter one, a joyous smile. Suddenly he was in Scourge's paws again and he was mad. Why was she so happy? He wanted to kill her so bad… but he keow he couldn't. But he would. _You will feel my claws. I promise. _


	2. Chapter 2

Scourge stared at the she-cat's neck, whiting he could slash it. She turned back to him and smiled. "Almost there." He hated her calm, cool manor. He bared his teeth, "Hurry up." The she-cat laughed. "Don't worry. We'll get there in good time." She didn't quicken her pace and Scourge caught up so he was walking beside her. She grinned and leaped forward into a run. He chased her angrily. She thought this was a game. She was so wrong. "Here we are." Her eyes sparkled as she looked around. They stood in a clearing with soft leaves covering the ground and strong trees guarding them. He snorted. How _drab. _ "So…why do want to find Tigerstar anyway? Did you know he's dangerous?" Scourge cackled. "_I'm_ dangerous." "You think so?" "I _know_ so." Scourge let his long claws slid out. The she-cat grinned. With pleasure Scourge could see she looked nervous. But still she pranced around the clearing. "So, is it an alliance waiting to be made? The two dangerous cats together…sounds powerful. But you kind of sounded like you wanted to kill him." "I do." "Why?" "Why do you care?" Scourge snapped. "I just want to find know where he is then get out of here. I won't kill you if you cooperate." "Your gonna kill me, are you? Hmmm, that's bad news." She smiled over her fear-scent. " Yes, but if your good, I won't." Scourge paced around her, flexing his claws. Maybe he _could_ threaten this out of her after all. Victory was close. _You will feel my claws_. "But don't you know I want something to?" She smiled. "Let's negotiate." "No!" He screeched, lunging for her. He let his claws cut her soft shoulder fur, but she didn't flinch. "I want knowledge." "What?" "Knowledge is power. So I want it." "Power is _mine."_ "Aright… If you don't to kill Tigerstar…" Scourge was lost. Was Tigerstar's death worth giving another cat power? What would happen if this cat over through him? What would happen… _And do you know what happens to unwanted kittens? They get thrown in the river. _A voice taunted his mind. No, he could not return there. He laughed aloud. What was he thinking? He _was _power! Nobody could over throw him. _And do you know what Ruby? i'm _still _unwanted. But nobody throws this cat in the river because he will kill you if you try. _


End file.
